jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zuart
Zurart ( Zur/i and Stu/'art') is a romantic pairing of Zuri Ross and Stuart Wotten. Stuart has a crush on Zuri but she's not interested in him at all but then shes gets interested later on in season 2-3. Despite this, he tries all his best to get Zuri's heart. Zurart moments Season 2 Moments The Trouble with Tessie * He came to the Ross Penthouse to see Zuri. * Stuart loves Zuri, even though she doesn't love him back. * He called Zuri a princess. * At the table, he tried to flirt with her and hold her hand. * He complements Zuri's eyes. * He came up with the name for him and Zuri. * He asks for Zuri's phone to download the tracking app like Tony. * When Zuri went to chat with him on the climbing wall, she put her arm him and his arm around her waist. * Stuart gave Zuri a playhouse. * He gave Zuri a rose. * He named his two pet turtles after Zuri. * He hugged Zuri. * Zuri and Stuart had a double date with Jessie and Tony. * Stuart gave Zuri a ring, which Zuri said she would keep. Quitting Cold Koala * He gave Zuri Smelling Soaps Basket, and she took it. * When She Said "On me it's cute", Stuart said, "I'll say". * He covered Zuri's door with their pictures together. * He pretended to be in love with Emma to make her jealous. * He did her homework for her. * Zuri went on a date with Stuart. Panic Attack Room * Stuart wanted some alone time with Zuri and brought her to the Panic room. * Stuart and Zuri played chess together. Season 3 Moments Acting With the Frenemy * Zuri was annoyed when Stuart insisted on having a lunch date with her (which provoked Stuart to cancel the candles and violin player before Zuri notices). * Stuart became jealous that Zuri has a crush on Luke's dance partner, Shane. * Stuart tried (but failed) to impress Zuri with his lame magic tricks. * Stuart challenges Shane to a dance battle over Zuri (in the process, he refers to Zuri as "his boo" to which Zuri replies by booing him). * Zuri realizes she has become a stalking image of Stuart when Shane rejected her. * Zuri looked impressed when Stuart defended her from Shane. * Zuri tells Stuart she now understands what he's gone through and gives him a mint. * Stuart mistakenly thought Zuri wanted to kiss him when she gives him a mint and seemed very excited about it. Where's Zuri * Zuri became attracted to Stuart's new "bad boy" attitude. * They played with Hudson's fireworks on the penthouse balcony. * They both ran away to the Planetarium together on a secret date. * Zuri tells Stuart she prefers "the old Stuart" better since he is more romantic and attentive to her needs. * Stuart was extremely relieved that Zuri doesn't like his new look, meaning he was getting tired of it himself. * Stuart eventually changed back into his old self just for Zuri. * Stuart was worried when Zuri got trapped under the rack of paint. * They might possibly be dating as of this episode. Gallery Youreyes .jpg Zurart .jpg Zurart.jpg Dfghjdfgf.png Dfghjdfg.png Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Fan Pages